


For Me, It Isn't Over

by HappyJuicyfruit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Ficlet, M/M, Sterek Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyJuicyfruit/pseuds/HappyJuicyfruit
Summary: “Stop. Stop quoting Adele lyrics at me,” Derek glared at him, “what are you even talking about? You broke up with me.”





	For Me, It Isn't Over

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek week day 2 Lyrics! A theme so nice I wrote it twice
> 
> From Adele: Someone Like You 
> 
> I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
> But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
> I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
> That for me it isn't over.

Stiles’s hand shook as he knocked on the door, and he held his breath as he waited. It didn’t prepare him for what he saw though, or more accurately, what he hadn’t seen in over a year.

Derek Hale’s beautiful, beautiful face, scowling at him from the doorway.

“Stiles.” Derek said, monotone as ever. Nice to know nothing had changed there. “What are you doing here? Scott said you were staying at Berkeley-”

“I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, but I couldn’t stay away, I couldn’t fight it. I had hoped you’d see my face and that you’d be reminded that, for me, it isn’t over.” Stiles blurted out.

Derek sighed, running a hand over his face, he stepped aside and gestured Stiles in. Stiles hurried past the door, stopping in the entryway and wringing his hands together.

“I heard that you settled-”

“Stop. Stop quoting Adele lyrics at me,” Derek glared at him, “what are you even talking about? You broke up with me.”

Stiles squawked, “I only broke up with you because you told me to!”

“When have you ever done what I tell you to do?”

“When it directly affects your health and happiness!” Stiles flailed, feeling attacked. He came here for a reason, damnit, not for this.

Derek looked away, apparently not having anything to stay to that. A moment later he sighed, “why are you here?”

This time Stiles looked away, wrapping his hands around his stomach. “I heard about the Hale wedding… your wedding, and I… it hurt to find out you’d moved on so fast, when I can’t even think about moving on. I just wanted to see it for myself, I guess.”

When Stiles looked back up, it was to find Derek staring at him intently.

“It’s Cora’s.”

Stiles blinked, “what?”

“The wedding, it’s not mine. It’s Isaac and Cora’s.”

Stiles gaped at him, “so you’re, you aren’t getting married?”

Derek shook his head.

“And you… but have you found someone… are you dating-”

“No. There’s been no one else.” Derek looked at him with steady eyes, and Stiles believed him.

He swallowed hard and built up his courage. “Do you maybe want to go get a coffee?”

“Stiles-”

“I never wanted to break up with you, Derek, I only did it because I thought that was what you wanted. I am totally willing to put work into this, if you are.”

Derek shook his head, but when he looked back at Stiles, his eyes were fond. “I have coffee here, if you want to stay?”

Stiles beamed, “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos and comment to let me know what you think :)


End file.
